In many modern day electronic applications, low power consumption is an important design consideration. To reduce the power consumption of an electronic device/system (e.g., a microprocessor), the device/system may be switched from a low power functionally inactive “sleep” mode to a functionally active continuously operating mode. Activating a device/system from sleep mode to a continuous operating mode may be done with accurate contactless measurements. For example, in automotive applications many systems (e.g., headlights, gear shift, etc.) may be configured to operate based upon sensors configured to detect a state of operation (e.g., off, on, parking lights, high beams). However, in many applications it is difficult to achieve a high measurement accuracy without consuming a large current to achieve the contactless measurement (e.g., across a Hall plate or anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) sensor).